


Eye Bleach

by beederiffic



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, POV Third Person, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:31:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beederiffic/pseuds/beederiffic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A crew member finds a porn movie of Jim and Spock fucking, where they don't seem to know that they're being filmed (and aren't out as a couple)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye Bleach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awarrington](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awarrington/gifts).



> Warning for voyeurism, unconsensual and consensual exhibitionism

It wasn't his fault. Totally wasn't his fault. How the hell was Chad supposed to know that the 'Hot Interspecies Fuck' listed was going to involve his captain? His motherfucking captain. Or, perhaps that should be, his Vulcan-fucked captain. 

Vulcan. Fucked. Captain. Cheese and rice, this was so not good.

Whatever, this was not his fault and Chad was not going to get the blame for it. And every single person on this ship would've watched it through to the end, right? And then once more, just to be sure it was them? Curiosity being one of humanity's most celebrated qualities and all. The framing of the vid hadn't been great, one static visual source with only the legs of two guys visible next to a bed, and Chad had almost closed it out in favor of trying something else before his roomie returned. Then one of the guys has hissed _'Jesus, Spock, you're going to lose a tooth if you keep doing that to my shirts'_ and Chad's thumb had paused on the close-out control long enough for his shirtless captain to fall laughing onto the bed, drawing his usually pristine first officer down on top of him.

He'd had to watch to the end. Frozen in place, an unmoving hand wrapped around a dick that had wilted for a few seconds before hardening to diamond-cutting strength when Spock had stripped Kirk out of his pants and gone to town with his mouth. Spock was still fully dressed in uniform, a naked Kirk thrusting up between Spock's lips before tugging his knees up with his arms and begging, _begging_ , for a rim job. A very thorough rim job, as it turned out. 

It obviously wasn't their first time doing it, either. Chad knew he was pretty out of it as far as ship's gossip went because he spent his shifts stuck in Stores then usually jacked off to pornovids in whatever personal time he had alone, but everyone would've heard about it if people knew Kirk and Spock were fucking. Right? 

He tilted his head at the PADD and bit his lip, the vid on its fourth repeat. Make that Spock and Kirk fucking, Spock not bothering to undress but instead coolly opening his pants just enough to lift his massive cock out and start pushing into Kirk's asshole as Kirk cursed and groaned like he was already on the verge of coming. Thank fuck Chad didn't run into Commander Spock that often, because he wasn't sure he'd ever be able to look him in the face again without the image of Spock's ridged, dark, huge and totally alien prick coming directly to mind, drooling a steady stream of precum as he'd licked over Kirk's neck and pushed Kirk's knees up higher.

It wasn't a pro-pornovid, that much was clear. But it wasn't like any of the amateur stuff Chad usually avoided, guys squinting towards the sensor to check it was all being recorded, or trying out stupid, cheesy dialog and over-the-top sex moans like they felt it was expected of them. No, this was different, and wrong, and all the hotter for it. This was intruding on a private moment, Chad was sure of it. They weren't fucking like they knew they were being filmed, but instead it totally open, small, intimate touches and whispers, Kirk rolling onto his hands and knees to take it harder then throwing his head back with a throaty chuckle at something Spock growled into his neck. It was wrong to watch this. 

Six short minutes later Kirk was shouting and curling up in a killer climax as Spock withdrew and ejaculated a truly obscene amount of thick cum across the captain's asscheeks, before shoving back in to fuck him harder. Three minutes later, Chad hit the repeat control again and reminded himself that there was no way in hell this was his fault.

~*~

“You got a sec?”

Chekov looked up at Chad and shrugged, swallowing his mouthful of burger. “I have forty minutes before my shift starts. Everything is okay?”

“No, and you're the only bridge crew I know. I need you to see something.”

“See what?”

“Nothing I'm comfortable describing around this many people. You nearly done with that?”

It had been three days of torture, looking over his shoulder every minute and imagining everyone could see in his face that he'd watched Spock fucking Kirk about sixty times now. It didn't seem right to not tell anybody, but Chad didn't want to screw up his whole career over this. He'd only gotten a position on the Enterprise because nobody ever wanted this job and because the ship was big enough to warrant six junior stock clerks. If he ended up on some crappy science barge counting sample kits for the rest of his life just because he had an over-exaggerated sense of ethics . . .

“Your quarters?” Chekov slowed down, falling behind Chad a few steps. “Perhaps this is something you should go to Sickbay with?”

“What? No, dumbass, I'm not showing you anything on me. I need someone who knows the Captain and Commander Spock.”

Chekow wrinkled his nose as he stepped into the room Chad shared with Cuzo from Engineering, and Chad kicked a few crumpled pairs of someone's underwear under Cuzo's bed before gesturing for Chekov to sit on his with him. 

“I don't know, Brzeskie, my shift – ”

“This'll just take a few minutes. Sit down. Here.” He hit run and handed the PADD to Chekov.

“What is . . . _Chto za huy?_ ” Chekov handed back the PADD, getting to his feet. “I'm not a kid, I know how to find my own porn.”

“Wait, seriously, I need someone else's opinion on this. You still owe me one.”

Chekov blushed to the roots of his hair and took another step towards the door. “There was nobody else to ask.”

“I know, which was cool, but now I'm in the same position.”

“This is too weird. Find someone else.”

_“Jesus, Spock, you're going to lose a tooth if you keep doing that to my shirts.”_

Chekov's eyes almost popped out of his head as he swiveled on the spot and grabbed the PADD back off Chad. “No. No! _Zavali yebalo_ , is this real?” 

“That's what you're here for. Is it? What the hell am I supposed to do with this?”

“I knew it.” Chekov's eyes got even wider as Spock's mouth descended towards Kirk's boner. “Well, not this, exactly, but I knew something was going on with them. Hikaru is going to piss. He said I was crazy.”

“Shit, Chekov, we can't show Sulu.” Chad chewed on a thumbnail already swollen and sore with the agitations of three previous evenings. “Can we?”

~*~

“Whoa, there's something I never needed to see.” Sulu shielded his eyes, leaning back and blinking rapidly like his eyeballs had been seared by the image of Spock eating out Kirk's ass with the ferocity of a lion ripping the guts out of its kill. “Where the hell did you find this?”

Chad shrugged. It wasn't like everyone didn't already know him as the go-to porn guy at the Academy. “Public access, it wasn't even a specialist feed.”

“And you've watched the whole thing?”

More like he had every second of it branded on his soul forever. “Yeah.”

“Holy fuck. Where was this, anyway? I've been in the captain's quarters, and that's not there.”

“File doesn't say. There's no date stamp, either.”

“What's he, what are they doing . . . Shit, Kirk _bottoms?_ No way. But he's the captain! This is so wrong.” Sulu shook his head in disbelief and clapped Chekov on the back with one hand. “I have to say, man – I'm never going to doubt your word again. Wouldn't have believed it if I didn't see it with my own eyes.”

“I think it is quite nice. They are in love, no? You see it in how they touch.”

“Be more of a girl, Pav. Damn, the commander's certainly packing some heat. Fuck.” Sulu gasped dramatically, his fingers flying to his mouth in shock. “You think Uhura knows about this? Or about them?”

Chekov snorted. “You are on your own, no way am I going to her with this.”

“Hell, no. I like my balls where they are, thanks.” Sulu sat back on Chad's bed between the other two, drumming his fingers over his lips in thought. He looked first at Chekov, then over to Chad. “They don't know they're being filmed.”

“Don't think so.”

“That's kinda wrong.”

“I agree. It's why I showed it to Chekov.”

“Then you're a good guy, Brzeskie. Rather you than me.”

It took a second to register, Chad's head shaking back and forth in refusal before he'd finished the thought. “Oh, no. No, not me. You guys know the captain and Spock. You're used to them. I can't go talk to the captain about this! I think I've only spoken six words to him ever and three of them were 'sir'.”

“Well, someone has to.” Sulu shrugged and started to slide his butt forward off the bed. “And I'm telling you now, it's not going to be me.”

“Nor me. I have my next staff review in two weeks with the Commander.” Chekov followed Sulu, brushing his shirt down as he gave Chad a weakly sympathetic smile. “Can you imagine, sitting alone in a room with him discussing my career path if we both know I've seen him . . . that I've watched . . . this? No way.”

Chad folded his arms and tried not to move his lips along with every curse coming out of the captain's mouth, which he had memorized. “Then I guess it's our secret, because I'm not taking it to them, either.”

He looked at Sulu, who chewed his bottom lip and looked at Chekov, who furrowed his brow and looked back at Chad.

~*~

“Come.” 

Chekov dissolved in nervous giggles against Sulu's shoulder. Chad straightened his shoulders and stuck his chin out, stepping up to the door of the captain's quarters and trying to hold his nerve as it opened. He elbowed Sulu, who elbowed him back with a glare towards where the captain was sitting at his desk looking over with his eyebrows raised expectantly at them all standing there in the doorway. Chad nodded at Sulu, who pushed Chekov into the room first, Chekov giving an awkward cough as he timidly started leading them over towards the captain.

“Everything alright, Ensign?” Kirk tilted his head to look over Chekov's shoulder at Sulu and Chad, who were following at some distance. “Ensigns?”

 _Look at his face. Only his face. Don't look anywhere else. Just his face. Not directly at his mouth. Look at his eyebrow or something._ Chad's brain ignored his inner monologue and he found himself checking out the captain's body, Chad's face growing so warm it was about ready to spontaneously combust. He'd always thought the captain was hot but, now he'd seen the proof of the matter, he couldn't stop looking at the captain's command shirt and imagining the tight muscle underneath clenching and juddering as Spock repeatedly slammed into the captain's – 

“Brzeskie, right? Ship's Stores? I didn't realize you hung out with these two.”

“Oh, uh, no, sir, the, uh, Academy, sir, I knew Ensign Chekov in the Academy. Sir.”

“Ah, okay, great. You guys have something you need or is this a social visit?”

“Hah, no, sir, actually it's not.” Thank crap Sulu was finally taking a lead. It was only fair, he was the oldest. “It's a delicate personal matter that we need to discuss with you.”

“Well, you know you can come to me with anything. Grab a pew.” The captain swung his desk chair around and stood up, and Chad's evil brain decided he needed to check out the captain's ass, his face burning hotter. Yeah, that was definitely the ass in question. No doubt about it. “Anyone need a drink?”

“Water.” It was a croak, the captain looking at Chad with a little concern. “Dry throat.”

“Sure, sit down. Listen, guys, I can see you're all nervous. There's no need, okay?” Kirk commed his yeoman for a jug of fresh water and four glasses, turning back to them with an easy smile as he sat down in the arm chair across from where they'd all perched on the couch. “Trust me, I've had to deal with all kinds of stuff since I got the job. Nothing you can say is going to shock me.”

Chekov started sniggering nervously again, ending it with another cough when Sulu kicked his ankle and spoke up. “I wouldn't say that, sir. This is definitely, uh, surprising.”

Chad jumped close to a foot off the couch when Kirk's door opened. Not Spock. Please don't let it be Spock. Thankfully it was only the captain's yeoman, placing their drinks tray down on the coffee table and asking if they needed anything else, a smart nod when Kirk thanked her with a dismissal. He personally poured out a glass for Chad, handing it over and watching Chad with intelligent eyes that were taking everything in as Chad downed half the glass in one gulp. 

“Better?”

“Yes, thank you, sir.”

“Good. So, out with it, someone. Better to just get it over and done with. What's happened? Is anyone in trouble?”

“We're not sure.”

Kirk paused, his eyes so bright blue as they focused on Chad that he began to feel a little dizzy. “Then let's find out. Tell me.”

“I think it's easier if we show you.” Sulu elbowed Chekov for the PADD, keying up the file and handing it over to the captain with a wince like the PADD itself was ready to explode. Which in a way, Chad figured, it was. “Brzeskie found this. He wasn't sure if he should approach you directly so came to us for our advice as bridge crew. I think you'll agree he did the right thing.”

They all watched as Kirk began to watch the vid, a frown creasing his forehead as his eyes flickered from it up to look at them all in confusion before looking back down at the PADD again. Wet, sucking sounds of deep kissing were coming from the PADD, Kirk's eyebrows rising up as he blinked at the PADD then over again at Chad. 

“All this over a pornovid? We're all adults here, gentlemen. Only just,” with a smile at Chekov, “But I don't see how this should be of any particular concern – ”

_“Jesus, Spock, you're going to lose a tooth if you keep doing that to my shirts.”_

Chad closed his eyes and prayed for a black hole to crush them into oblivion. Or perhaps a stray comet would breach the ship's shields and plow into the captain's quarters, blowing him out into space and away from this. Fingers crossed. When he didn't hear any reaction, no curse or whatever coming from Kirk, who, Chad knew, could curse his damn head off when the situation called, Chad opened his eyes carefully to check out what was going on.

The captain might as well have been a statue. Only his eyes moved as he watched the action on the small screen in his hands, slashes of color beginning to grow across his cheekbones as he silently watched himself getting thoroughly blown. Chad's lungs began to burn as he realized he was holding his breath, and he pursed his lips to let it out as quietly as possible, not wanting to be the first person the captain looked at after this. No such luck. Kirk's eyes were stone-cold serious on his, a rough, low touch of anger in Kirk's voice when he cleared his throat and spoke.

“Where did you get this from?”

“A public access feed, sir.”

A sharp nod, Kirk once more looking back to the PADD, his lips compressing into a tight line. “When?”

“Four days ago. I know I probably should've told you right away but I didn't want to get in trouble . . .”

“No, I understand.” The captain's eyebrows shot up an inch as his whining, needy voice came across loud and clear throughout the silent quarters, begging Spock to _'Eat me, Spock, I need it, fuck me with your tongue, please, don't make me wait, I've been dying for this all damn day. Oh fuck, your mouth, yeah –'_ A quick jab of the captain's finger and the file was paused, Kirk placing it face down on the coffee table before rubbing over his face with both hands. “Four days ago, huh.”

“That's right, sir.”

The blue eyes burned into his like twin phaser fire. “Have you shown this to anyone else?”

“No sir. Just Chekov and Sulu.”

“I've double-checked the data, sir.” Chekov handed the captain another PADD, bringing up a report. “Brzeskie went over it first, and I haven't been able to find out much else. No date stamp, no location.”

“I think it's clear I of all people should know where it took place, Ensign.” It was terse, Chekov visibly flinching as Kirk thrust the report back at him. “I trust you'll all keep this strictly confidential.”

“Of course.”

“Aye, sir.”

“Yessir.”

A heavy sigh, Kirk picking up the PADD, getting to his feet and crossing the room to his desk. Then he looked up at them all as if he'd forgotten they were there, the frown deepening. “Thank you for bringing this to my attention. Can't have been easy. You're dismissed.”

Just as the captain's door was closing behind Chad's stiff shoulders, he heard it, Kirk's voice lacking its usual relaxed tone: _'Kirk to Commander Spock – report to the captain's quarters. Immediately.'_

~*~

Two days and his transfer orders hadn't come in yet. He'd figured there was no way Kirk would keep him on the ship after this. It was like standing over a trapdoor and waiting for it to drop any moment, but life continued as usual, nobody looking at Chad weird or treating him any differently. The only thing that was out of the ordinary was that Chekov and Sulu had started sitting with him if they were in the mess hall together, all of them sitting there in silence and eating, avoiding each other's eyes but obviously uncomfortable at the idea of eating with anyone else. Hundreds of people on board and they were the only ones who knew. 

It was the end of day three when it happened. Chad had just left his shift and was on his way to the mess to see if either Chekov or Sulu were there to not talk to again over dinner, when he turned a corner in the hallway and almost froze on the spot. 

“Ensign Brzeskie.” 

A polite murmur, nothing more than an acknowledgment of his presence as Commander Spock walked past him and continued towards the turbolift without any sign that he knew Chad had seen him . . . had seen his . . . 

_Green. Dripping. Huge._

“C-Commander.”

The curve of Spock's pointed ear turned towards him as Spock gave him a nod over his shoulder then carried onwards as if Chad had ceased to exist. Chad waited until Spock had vanished around another curve of the hallway before collapsing against a bulkhead, unsure his legs could hold him up. Fuck this bullshit. Maybe a life spent counting sample kits wouldn't be that bad.

~*~

“Something's happening. I think Uhura knows.”

Sulu didn't bother to say hi, sliding into place opposite Chad and beside Chekov, breaking their unspoken No Talking About The Thing agreement.

“Should we talk about this here?”

“Chill, Brzeskie, the place is practically empty.” Sulu poked at his stew with a spoon. “Do you want to hear what I've got or not?”

“I do. Uhura? This is not good.” Chekov threw his sandwich down on his tray like he'd lost his appetite. “What did you find out?”

“She wasn't at her station when I started beta shift. Then Hannity messaged me to say something was going on. Apparently she saw Uhura come out from Conference Room One after a meeting with the captain and Spock, and Uhura just walked off the bridge without saying a word to anyone. She didn't even bother logging out from her console. Hannity wanted to know if I'd heard anything.”

“Damn. What did you say?”

“That I had no idea, of course.”

“But does this mean? You think they're going public? With their relationship, not the whole pornovid thing.”

“Maybe. But I figure we'll hear something soon. Or you will.”

“Crap.” Chad pushed his tray out the way and leaned down to rest his head against the lunch table, hoping that if he closed his eyes and stayed really still, everything would just go away. “That's it. I'm never jacking off again.”

Sulu scoffed as he scooped up a spoonful of stew. “Yeah, good luck with that, buddy.”

~*~

“It's okay, Ensign. No need to be nervous. Just explain to the admirals how you found the footage in question.”

No need to be nervous? Two admirals and a commodore were staring at him over a commlink, Commander Spock to one side of the desk Kirk had him sitting at, with Kirk at his other side. Do Vulcans not need to blink? Kirk's hand squeezed Chad's shoulder supportively once more.

“They know. We just need you to confirm it.”

 _“Come on, Ensign Brzeskie.”_ Admiral Pike leaned forward on the table he was sharing with Komack and Mbanefo, lacing his fingers on the tabletop and giving Chad a man-to-man look. _“You're not the first person in Federation history to seek relief in adult entertainment. Go through finding the footage step by step.”_

Another squeeze on his shoulder. Spock still hadn't blinked this whole time and Chad could feel the side of his face growing warm where Spock was staring at him. “Uh, yes, sir, Admiral Pike, sir. It was almost two weeks ago. Stardate twenty-two fifty-nine point oh-five. I'd gone back to my quarters and I, um, was feeling, you know, uhh . . .”

 _“You don't need to go through the whys and wherefores for us, Ensign.”_ Komack twirled a finger like he wanted to speed things up. _“You logged on. What happened next?”_

“I looked through the public access feeds and there was this one file with an interesting title, so I picked that. It became apparent to me after a minute's viewing that it involved the, ah, Captain Kirk and Commander Spock.”

_“What then?”_

“I closed the file out and checked its data stream.” God, was it stuffy in here or something? Chad was breaking a sweat. Lying to two admirals and a commodore in front of your captain was tough. He took another sip of water before continuing. “There wasn't much information but it seemed apparent, from the very little footage I actually watched, that is, that the captain and Commander Spock didn't seem to know they were being filmed. So I figured I had to tell someone.”

_“Which took you three days to get around to.”_

“With all due respect, sir, that's not a conversation I'd want to have with my commanding officer.” Kirk folded his arms across his chest, the muscles of his arms standing out and the fabric of his pants pulled tight across his crotch. Chad swallowed on a dry throat and decided to act like his glass of water was the most interesting thing in the room. “I don't think we're here to criticize Ensign Brzeskie for his actions.”

 _“With all due respect,_ Captain, _it's not up to you what's relevant in this matter.”_

“Point taken. Sir.”

 _“I'm sure the ensign understands that, in the future, a more urgent approach might be appropriate when it comes to sharing critical information. Am I right, Ensign?”_ Chad nodded and _'Yessir'_ ed as he watched Pike give Komack a significant glance, Komack pursing his lips and looking annoyed. _“So you told Ensign Chekov about the footage, and showed it to him.”_

“Yes, sir. I don't have much contact with the captain or the commander, and Chekov's the only bridge crew I know well enough to approach with something like this. I wanted to be sure I wasn't mistaken.”

_“And Ensign Chekov confirmed what you'd found?”_

Chad nodded at Commodore Mbanefo. “He did, sir, and suggested showing it to Ensign Sulu for another opinion on what to do next.”

_“Then the three of you took the footage to Captain Kirk and showed it to him.”_

“Yessir. Captain Kirk asked us to keep the matter confidential. Which I totally have, I swear.”

Kirk gave him a faint smile and a nod. “I'm sure. Thank you.”

“You're welcome.” 

It was a dry croak, so Chad drank some more of his water and hoped this was almost over. Looked like his luck was out. 

_“Damn, Jim.”_ Pike looked tired, sitting back in his seat to shake his head. _“Not a happy situation.”_

“No, sir.”

_“And neither you or Commander Spock had any idea the Triegers had surveillance equipment in your quarters?”_

The Triegers? That hole of a trading outpost they'd been at a month back? Chad had been so wrapped up in the restock he'd never made it dirtside. 

“No, Admiral. We did not.”

Chad twitched and tried not to cower when Spock suddenly spoke up. It's not like the commander was that much bigger than him, but there was something so imposing about Spock, not to mention the rumors about his strength and how easily he'd booted the captain's ass around the bridge that one time. Plus the way he'd pounded at Kirk's ass until even Chad's hips started to feel bruised – 

_“It's not a Federation planet, guys. I'm not sure what you expect us to do.”_

_“'Do'? We can start by issuing official reprimands for bringing the name of Starfleet into disrepute, that's for damn sure. In uniform, too.”_

_“To be fair, James, it's not like Kirk was in his uniform for much of the time.”_

__Komack's cheeks mottled a deeper red as he glared at Pike for a second before turning it on the occupants of Kirk's quarters. _“There will be a permanent mark on your records over this, I promise you.”_

“Even mine?” No way that was fair. It's not like Chad had done anything wrong here. He didn't think? 

“No, ensign. There'll be a confidential report limited to those above a certain security clearance, that's all. Don't sweat it.”

“Oh, thanks. That's a load off.” 

“No problem.” The captain was so nice. Chad didn't think he'd be in the mood to be so nice to people if this was happening to him. “So, the Triegers. I know we can't expect Starfleet to get involved over this, not without risking a bunch of publicity that, frankly, I could do without, but the issue stands that my privacy, and Spock's, was violated. You can't expect us to sit here on our asses and not do anything.”

_“Do what? I've got your back here, Jim, you're consenting adults and it's not like you asked for this to happen. But, if it gets out, we've got an unholy mess on our hands and the council's not going to be happy with the idea of pornovid stars in command of the fleet's flagship. I'm not making threats but you're smart enough to realize what the consequences might be. You can't take the Enterprise near anything involving this. There's enough coverage on your missions out there already.”_

Kirk moved to stand closer to Spock, and Chad's eyes near bugged out when he saw out the corner of his eye Spock's hand brushing against the captain's thigh, under the line of the desk where the admirals wouldn't be able to see it. He so didn't need to be here for all this, but everyone seemed to have forgotten he was there. That was happening a lot these days.

“Then grant us a week's leave so we can travel there ourselves. I want to make sure the footage is cleared from the feed, that's all. Scotty's more than capable of handling the partitions refit without us hanging over his shoulder.”

_“We'll have to get back to you on that one.”_

“I'd appreciate it, sir.”

_“Very well. Expect a call soon, but I wouldn't start packing right away.”_

“Understood. Enterprise out.”

Kirk sighed and leaned his ass back against the desk, raking a hand through his hair and looking at Spock, who gazed back calmly. It was like they were in a world of their own, a bubble with only the two of them in it as they stared into each other's eyes. How nobody had noticed this about them before now seemed impossible. It was like the air hummed between them.

“I guess we'll hear soon enough.”

“The matter will be resolved.” Spock moved to touch two of his fingers to Kirk's as Kirk reached out to him, Chad focusing on his water once more, aware his face must be about the color of a tomato. “We will not be denied our federally-sanctioned right to privacy.”

“I know. Fuck, those Trieger bastards. I knew there was something slippy about them. Remember, how I said to Bones? 'There's something tricky about those the Triegers', you heard me say it.”

“It appears your instincts once more served you well.”

“Not well enough.” Then Kirk seemed to recall that Chad was sitting mere inches away, looking over at him as he pulled his hand from Spock's. “You did good, Brzeskie. Thanks. I know all this is tough on you.”

“Just doing what feels right, I guess.”

“That's all any of us can ever ask. We appreciate it, both of us.”

“Uh, sure, anytime?”

Chad hadn't meant it like that, but the captain looked surprised for a second before giving out a bark of laughter, smacking Chad on the arm as he got up from the desk and walked over to collapse into his armchair, still chuckling to himself.

“Let's all agree that this is a strictly one-time situation. Damn, Brzeskie. 'Anytime'? That's funny.”

Oh, yeah. This whole thing was goddamn hilarious.

~*~

Something had happened. Chad knew it the second he walked into the mess, a buzz in the air as crew members flitted from table to table, obviously discussing something. He grabbed a bowl of spaghetti and a carton of milk, deciding against a portion of broccoli before he noticed Sulu across the room standing to wave him over to where Sulu had a corner table with Chekov.

“What's going on?”

“You didn't hear? I thought they let you trolls down in Stores out into the light occasionally.”

“Whatever, Mr. Parking Brake. What happened?”

Chekov grinned wide, his whole face lighting up. If Pavel was a few years older Chad would've been all over that like scabrous lice on a Klingon's butt. “The captain and the commander have announced they're getting married.”

 _“What?_ No fucking way. Seriously?”

“Shipwide announcement, message format only. You'll probably pick it up later.”

“When?”

Chekov looked confused. “Next time you log on?”

“No, asshole, when are they getting hitched?”

“Apparently they're heading off on some marriage-honeymoon-in-one package, starting tomorrow. There's a party for bridge crew tonight, sorry you're not invited.” Sulu didn't look sorry. Smug bastard. “Maybe there'll be some kind of crew reception when they get back?”

He hadn't said anything to either Chekov or Sulu about the captain's plans to travel to Trieger and get them to take down the feed. It didn't feel right to keep it from them, considering everything they'd been through together so far, but the captain had been pretty clear with Chad that from now on everything was on a need-to-know basis, and that Kirk and Spock were the only ones that Chad needed to keep informed on any developments. So maybe this whole trip away was a scam to give them the time to sort it all out, although getting married was one hell of an extreme cover story.

“This is good. It's not like we can talk about the vid but at least we're not the only ones that know they're involved now.”

“Did you hear?!” It was almost a shriek, Chad giving Debs from Engineering room to squeeze in next to him as she came racing up to their table. “Isn't it romantic? They're so cute together. And hot, oh my God.”

“What, you've actually seen them together? Regularly?” Sulu's smile looked like it was supposed to be charming rather than creepy. “I have. Bridge crew, y'know. We were the first to find out. I told Chekov that I thought something was up between them weeks back.”

“No, you di – ow! Hey, that hurt.”

Sulu's smile didn't slip for a minute. “So, you think they're hot together? What else do you think is hot? How about an invite to the exclusive bridge crew party for them tonight, eh?”

It was painful, almost pitiful. Chad figured he'd stick to the porn. Because that was working out so well for him so far.

~*~

Four days since the captain and Spock had left on their trip, and Chad had been checking the feed every night to see if they'd gotten it taken down yet. That was totally the only reason. He waited until Cuzo left for his regular gym session before digging his replacement personal PADD out, Kirk having kept hold of his old one. Thank God Chad had thought to wipe everything else off it first.

He keyed up the link, his dick already hardening in his shorts. He'd tried to quit watching it, honestly he had, but but nothing else he could find came close to getting him off as fast or as hard as the desperate keening noise Kirk made when Spock jizzed over his asscheeks then started hammering into him again. 

The datafile was gone. Chad pulled his hand out of his shorts and had another look around the feed, but there was no sight of it anywhere. The Hot Interspecies Fuck looked gone for good. Damn, Kirk had done it. Damn! He'd have to find something else to spank to now. He hadn't wanted to dare risk taking a copy of the file, but now he wished he had, his boner drooping in disappointment. He keyed around in a desultory fashion for a few minutes, but his heart and his dick weren't in it. He supposed he was pleased for them. Fuck.

He'd almost tossed the PADD aside before he noticed the message light blinking. He'd ignore it if he wasn't waiting for a message from his brother. Maybe he'd ignore it anyway. Then again, Chad figured he might as well take a look, because this whole session was a bust now. He felt almost like he was in mourning for something. Who was looking pitiful now?

 

_To: Brzeskie, Chad B., (ENS)  
From: Kirk, James T., (Capt.)  
Subject: Your hand is in my cookie jar_

_I noticed you've been keeping an eye on us. It seems you're our biggest fan. Two things to remember in the future: 1. The majority of the Enterprise's senior crew know more about computers than the Academy's finest techs. 2. The feed runs both ways. Figure out how to hide your tracks better next time. Our Chief Engineer could probably give you a few pointers._

_Consider the attached file a personal thank you from your grateful captain and first officer. The data is programmed to become irreversibly corrupted after one viewing. No, you will not be able to figure out how to fix that. Don't waste time trying._

_Yours, etc._

 

The hell was the captain sending him? Chad's face burned as he thought of how many times he'd watched the vid since Kirk had known about it. Busted. He keyed up the attachment, half expecting a handwritten demerit or something else equally shitty. He'd known this whole thing would come back to bite him in the ass the second he'd heard Kirk call Spock by name on his first original viewing.

It was a bed. No, it was _the_ bed, that same one from the original pornovid, the one that the Triegers must've provided to either Spock or the captain once they'd beamed down. Then Spock appeared, walking naked into frame to sit on the bed, and Chad almost swallowed his tongue in shock. What. The. Hell. Add to that a side order of goddamn, because Spock hadn't been naked last time and there was now a whole lot of lean muscle on show, his pecs every bit as defined as Chad had suspected they might be but covered in a fine dusting of black hair, his abs tight over a flat stomach, his shoulders broad and built. Spock was _fine_. 

Chad closed his gaping mouth and moaned a little to himself as Spock eased himself back onto the bed, dark eyes looking up with intensity at someone out of frame, Kirk, Chad guessed. He was proved correct a second later when a naked, smiling Kirk crawled over the bed to lie on top of Spock, their bodies fitting together just so as they began to kiss on and on, tongues dipping into each other's mouths, Spock's hands stroking down Kirk's back to palm his ass. This was insane. This was possibly very dangerous and not good for Chad's career. Crap on a stick, this was beautiful. Chad wriggled out of his shorts, thought about the potential repercussions of what he was about to watch, then disregarded them and reached for his lube.

Kirk was lying between Spock's legs now as they continued to kiss deep and heavy, that miraculous ass of Kirk's clenching rhythmically as he thrust lazily against Spock's groin, Spock's fingers digging into each full cheek. Kirk moved away from the kiss and started working his mouth over Spock's jaw, down his neck, Spock's eyes fluttering closed as the fingers of one hand laced through Kirk's hair. The captain was working his way down now, over Spock's chest to lick and bite over each nipple, his thick cock jutting out from his stomach as he shifted onto his hands and knees to move lower. Then Kirk's plump lips stretched wide around Spock's huge prick, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked deep, and Spock's head dropped back to the pillow beneath his head with a sigh. 

Chad had never been harder, not even when watching the first vid. They knew he was watching this time, a personal show just for him. And Kirk sucked cock like a pro, taking that enormous ridged pole in so deeply that Chad knew he'd have gagged and started choking by now. Kirk simply looked serene, deep-throating Spock with an expression of bliss like the precum Spock seemed to produce in excess was some kind of narcotic. Kirk worked over Spock for longer than Chad could've held out with that kind of stimulation, before pulling away and smacking Spock's hip with an affectionate _'Turn your butt over for me.'_

The way Spock moved while naked was mesmeric, an easy grace as those dark eyes gazed at Kirk for a moment before stretching out and flipping over, revealing a taut, high butt curving down into a muscled back, his legs long and lithe, his arms and hands relaxed as he closed his eyes once more and buried his head in the pillow. The captain was dropping small kisses over Spock's shoulders and back, trailing his lips down the length of Spock's spine and over each asscheek before holding Spock's cheeks spread to dip down and lick along the full length of Spock's crack. Chad gave out a helpless whimper, his butt clenching against the bed covers, his dick beginning to leak as he stroked it slowly. 

This was different. Last time it'd all been explosive hunger, scratching nails and bites, devouring each other in white-hot lust. This was quieter, more gentle, almost drugging in the slow moans and touches. Spock spread his legs, his cheeks grazed with a pale olive flush as Kirk pressed his mouth and his tongue further into Spock's ass. He was loving on Spock with his mouth, stroking over Spock's thighs with spread fingers reverently, and Chad didn't think he'd ever seen a pornovid hotter. This was going to ruin him for all porn, he knew it. Just like the last one had. Totally worth it.

Oh, good god _damn_. He was going to come soon if they didn't quit being this hot. Kirk had pulled away to start lubing his dick as Spock rolled back over and, fuck, reached down to start fingering his hole while he and the captain stared at each other. Then he hooked a foot over Kirk's shoulder as Kirk moved into position, and entered Spock with one forceful thrust. Jesus, Spock took it well, no hint of discomfort as he tugged Kirk down for a kiss. Chad would've been left curled up holding his butt and wailing in agony if anyone with a cock thick as Kirk's shoved in like that, but Spock thrust his hips up and took it like a champ. 

Chad was getting close now, the inevitable and unavoidable sting in his nuts and dick starting to overwhelm his body as Kirk ploughed into Spock's asshole while they sucked at each other's mouths. Then Spock's hand reached up to caress Kirk's face, their eyes meeting for one hot moment before Spock spread his fingers across the captain's face and closed his eyes, muttering something that the sensor didn't pick up. Whatever the fuck it was, one of those Vulcan sex-telepathy things that everyone had heard the rumors of, maybe, it had an immediate effect, Kirk's rhythm faltering briefly before it picked up, Kirk slamming into Spock like his life depending on coming now and coming hard. Spock's dick swelled between their moving bodies and started to unload jet after jet of cum across his stomach and chest without him making a sound, his mouth open but wordless as his cock continued to come without a single touch. Kirk's head snapped back as he roared Spock's name, his hips ramming in deep then holding there as he came.

When Chad managed to open his eyes again, he'd made a mess all over his hand and stomach, his whole frame shuddering with the end of a cresting, surging climax that had been so intense it nearly hurt. He looked over to the PADD, the file already finished, the sensor focusing on his captain wrapped in the arms of his first officer, their legs tangled in each other's, that hand still in place across the captain's cheek.

~*~

“Ensign Brzeskie?”

A stray comet. A sudden Klingon ambush. A warp core breach, anything but this, please. Chad's heart jumped into his throat and started pumping hard enough to hear as he halted in front of Commander Spock and tried to pull himself into order.

“Y-yes, Commander?”

“You are on your way to your next shift.”

“Y-yeah, just heading that way.”

“Then I will ride with you to C deck.”

Oh, God, no, anything but getting stuck riding in a turbolift with Spock and trying to repress any thoughts of Spock and the captain . . . shit. Vulcans were telepaths. Think of something. Anything, just don't think about his dick – too late. Chad stumbled in his way along the corridor at the commander's shoulder, thoughts of Spock's huge alien cock flooding his mind and pushing every other subject out of there. 

“I understand your transfer orders have come through.”

“Oh, um, yeah. I start on the U.S.S Newton once we make space dock.”

“The Newton's work is of considerable import at this time. Your contribution will be valuable.”

“Me? Oh, no, I'm not valuable, I just count stuff, verify equipment orders and complete necessary audits.”

“A role you will have sole responsibility for.”

“Uh-huh.” Fuck, dude, stop thinking about his cock for five fucking seconds, please. “Their only stock clerk retired a month back.”

Spock nodded, pursing his lips thoughtfully with no hint of a sign that he had any idea what was going on in Chad's mind. “So, in effect, a promotion. Congratulations.”

“Yeah, uh, thanks. I suppose I never got around to congratulating you and the captain on . . .” _Having all the awesome sex_. “Getting married. So, um, good job. That must be nice.”

Lame. An inclination of that elegant head, the turbolift lights glinting off Spock's hair. 

“It is. Thank you.” Chad breathed a sigh of relief as the lift reached C deck and Spock moved to exit the opening doors. But then Spock turned back to him and Chad could've sworn the commander's eyes fucking _twinkled_ at him as he raised his hand in the Vulcan salute. “It is unlikely our paths will cross again in the near future. Live long and prosper, Chad Brzeskie.”

“Thanks. You too?” 

A stupid little wave that made him cringe and Spock left, the doors closing and beginning their descent into the bowels of the ship. Chad slumped against the turbolift wall and wondered if Angela would let him hide out in Stores for the remainder of his Enterprise career until he got onto the Newton, whose captain was about seventy and as sexy as a wrinkled sock. A whole two days. This ship wasn't big enough.


End file.
